Novaya Zemlya Free Republic
A country consisting of the Novaya Zemlya archipelago. People started migrating to the previously largely uninhabited islands in 1989, fleeing political instability and "political persecution" in the Soviet Union, Vietnam, Korea and other nearby states, and soon many political dissidents from Asia, Europe and even other continents at least visited Novaya Zemlya. The Republic declared itself independent in 1990; the Soviet Union provided little resistance, having not regarded the island as more than a barren reserve. Vanev was formed in 1991 on the island after other nations expressed interest in the free speech/protest movement which had settled in the Republic. History Government Main article(s): Government of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic, President of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic The Novaya Zemlya Free Republic, is like its name suggests, a republic. When the Republic was founded in 1990, Stan Fentley, one of its founders, became president. He was re-elected in 1994 and 1998 with high percentages. But, before the 2002 election, he announced he would not run again. The 2002 elections proved troublesome - after allegations of rigging were brought out, residents had to publicly confirm the vote recorded for them was correct. Eventually, Robert Fullman, despite apparent unpopularity, won the elections. In 2004, more controversy was caused when Fullman's government was accused of abusing power, including allowing illegal bank "deals" and attempted media suppression - some of the things the Free Republic is against by nature. After heavy protests, the government was abdicated, Fullman extradicted and Tim J. Johnson declared president. However, in the 2006 elections, Johnson was not re-elected, and Ivan Nerosk became president. In the 2010 elections, Nerosk was re-elected. List of presidents of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic: *Stan Fentley (1990-2002) *Robert Fullman (2002-2004) *Tim J. Johnson (2004-2006) *Ivan Nerosk (2006-present) There are no real parties within the system. The cabinet is appointed through a combination of elections and appointing by the President. Elections are held every four years. Culture The Free Republic has a curious mix of Russian, Western and other cultures, largely due to the heavy immigration into the country. Association football is the most popular sport in the country, with other popular sports including both types of hockey and basketball. Many different genres of music are popular in the Free Republic because of the many cultures. The Free Republic is sometimes called a/the "haven of electronic music", which is perhaps the most popular genre. Demographics/Population Main article: Demographics of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic For conservation of the national habitat, almost all citizens live in one of fourteen cities: *Yuzhny Island (southern island) **Free City - the capital and most populous city. The first city established by the "dissidents" and headquarters of Vanev. Population recorded as 203'045 in the 2010 census. **Belushya Guba - established before the arrival of the dissidents, in 1897. The main site of interaction with the Soviet Union, and most different to the other cities in political standpoint (more conservative). Population recorded as 10'229 in the 2010 census. **South City - the southernmost of the Free Republic's cities. Perhaps the nation's only tourist hub. Population recorded as 157'982 in the 2010 census. **Strait City - city on the southern shore of the Matochkin Strait. Population recorded as 25'256 in the 2010 census. **Tornelovsk - (fishing) port on the eastern shore. Population recorded as 15'678 in the 2010 census. **Garden City - city centered around the Free Republic's largest park. Population recorded as 75'573 in the 2010 census. **Outside cities: 673 (2010 census) **Total population of Yuzhny Island: 488'436 (2010 census) *Severny Island (northern island) **Severny City - largest and first established city on the island, and second-largest city of the nation. Population recorded as 178'206 in the 2010 census. **North City - the northernmost of the Free Republic's cities. Population recorded as 30'990 in the 2010 census. **Darnansk - city containing the main international press offices of the Free Republic. Population recorded as 49'124 in the 2010 census. **Uter Anese - city on the northern shore of the Matochkin Strait. Population recorded as 19'168 in the 2010 census. **Norskanov - least populated of the fourteen cities. Population recorded as 8975 in the 2010 census. **Angerbeijen - city located in the middle of a large nature reserve. Population recorded as 16'213 in the 2010 census. **Library City - city that houses the Free Republic's main libraries and musea. Population recorded as 56'772 in the 2010 census. **Storage City - the site of the Free Republic's main military base, as well as an "industrial" port and large areas of container storage. Population recorded as 21'169 in the 2010 census. **Outside cities: 988 (2010 census) **Total population of Severny Island: 381'605 (2010 census) *Smaller islands population: 1430 (2010 census) *Total population of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic: 871'471 (2010 census) The national population density is about 9.6 people per square kilometre (871'471 people per 90'650 square kilometres), quite low from a global perspective. Economy The Free Republic's main exports are electronic goods and appliances, though there is a small agriculture and fishing industry in the country. The country has largely opposed mining and oil drilling. The nation's main stock exchange is the Fentley Square Stock Exchange in Free City (named after the Fentley Square, where it is situated, which was itself named after Stan Fentley, the nation's co-founder and first president). Environment Since most residents only live within a small number of cities, the environment is relatively undisturbed. The terrain of Novaya Zemlya consists mainly of tundra and taiga in roughly equal proportions. The city areas are highly urbanised. Education The Free Republic is known for having a good education system. There are six universities, in five of the cities (Free City has two, and the others are in South City, Severny City, Library City and Garden City), and all of the cities have secondary institutions. Military Main article: Military of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic The Free Republic's military numbers about 2000. At any one time, about a quarter of these are stationed somewhere outside the Free Republic, like helping a fellow Vanev member or other friendly nation in conflict. The Free Republic has generally quite un-militaristic attitudes, but the army is maintained in case of attempted invasions of the Free Republic or fellow Vanev members. The army has tanks and helicopters, and is mostly stationed at Storage City, where the Free Republic's main military base is. The nation also has a large police force and backup military force. The Vanev military, which is considerably larger, is sometimes "used" as the nation's military. Foreign relations Main article: Foreign Relations of the Novaya Zemlya Free Republic Category:Novaya Zemlya Free Republic Category:Vanev Category:Nations Category:Countries